Wouldn't it be nice
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Finchel married life. Inspired by the oldest song on our iPods by the beach boys,"Wouldn't it be nice". Contains some Klaine and Luck moments. May be rated T in some chapters for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I (Georgia) have been listening to the Beach Boy's "Wouldn't It Be Nice" and thought maybe we should do a fanfic about it. Please let us know what you think! Should we carry on should we stop should we make ourselves a peanut butter and jam sandwich even though we're all out of peanut butter? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Wouldn't it be nice**

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_  
><em>Then we wouldn't have to wait so long<em>  
><em>And wouldn't it be nice to live together <em>  
><em>In the kind of world where we belong<em>

_You know its gonna make it that much better _  
><em>When we can say goodnight and stay together<em>

Rachel sighed and grinned as she remembered what was happening today. 12th August 2019. She was getting married. Before she could get out of bed, she turned over to find the face of Kurt smirking back at her.

"Morning!" he sang, giving her a hug "Breakfast's downstairs, nothing too big or fatty. A duck egg omelette with goats cheese and spinach and for afters a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries"

"I thought it was nothing too big" Rachel chuckled, trying to get out of her fiancee's step brother's vicious hug

"It isn't! Well anyway, you need to get ready"

Rachel giggled as Kurt urged her downstairs "I wonder how Finn's getting on"

"Knowing him he's probably still asleep with just a pair of pants on" he grimaced, leading her into the kitchen

* * *

><p>On the other side of Lima, Finn Christopher Hudson was asleep with a pair of pants on and his old Inspector Gadget t shirt on. His rottweiler, Cooper came up to him and began licking his face<p>

"Mm..Cooper, get off" Finn mumbled, pushing the large dog off of him. Cooper didn't understand and tried to get on again "Cooper, down!"

"Hey dude" Puck yawned, nudging Finn with his foot "Get up, it's your wedding day"

"My what...whoa!" Finn fell out of the bed with a crash, encouraging the rottweiler to check him out

"Cooper! Get off! I have a wedding to go to. MY wedding to go to so I need you to stay outta the way and if you're good,I'll let you check out that poodle you fancy"

"Quit talking to the dog, we gotta get ready. Oh, breaksfast's downstairs. Egg, bacon and cheese bagel and a cup of coffee"

* * *

><p>At Kurt's apartment, Rachel was getting into the wedding dress. She didn't know ANYTHING about it, all she knew was that Kurt picked it out, a chance she was willing to take<p>

"Okay...now open"

Rachel turned around and gasped. It..was..gorgeous

"Kurt"she whispered,tears forming in her eyes

"It ain't much but I wanted to do something"

"Ain't much? God Kurt,did you rob a bank or something? This must've cost at least a thousand dollars"

"If I wasn't with Blaine and you weren't with Finn,I'd definitely consider you" he smiled giving her another gentle hug

"Thanks Kurt,does Finn know about this?"

"No one knows except us two"

"I haven't seen this one before" she murmered,admiring it

"You wouldn't have. I designed it"

"How-how did you,when did you.." Rachel stuttered before Kurt put a finger on her mouth to keep her quiet

He smirked proudly "You really haven't been paying attention have you Rachel? Well,when we went to New York for a year,that was one of the things I managed to do"

The dress was perfect. It was sleeveless, with a white satin base, a sweetheart neckline with a short train at the back. It had limited detail on the front which was a bit minimal for Rachel. She didn't care. She loved it.

* * *

><p>Back at Puck's house, Finn was panicking. He had lost his tie and couldn't find it anywhere<p>

"Dude, you seen my tie?" he asked Puck who was struggling to do his

"No... come on you stupid... ugh" he threw his tie down in frustration "Lauren! Could you help?"

Lauren came slowly waddling in,wheezing slightly

"You okay?" Puck asked sounding concerned

"I'm due with twins in a week thanks to you. Let's just hope I don't have 'em at the wedding" she chuckled, tying Puck's tie

"Please don't seeing as I'm the best man"

"That..should do it..perfect" she stood back and admired her handiwork "Alright Noah, let's get going"

"Lauren, you haven' t seen my tie have you?" Finn asked searching under the alarm clock

"Last time I saw it, it was on the dining room table and Cooper was eyeing it"

Finn rushed to the dining room and returned a few minutes later

"Got it!" he said brightly,holding a slightly damp and slightly chewed tie

"Come on dude, we gotta get going"

* * *

><p>Mercedes had just finished doing Rachel's make up when a light blue VW Camper van rode up outside the house<p>

"Oh..my..God! Who arranged this?"

Kurt chuckled and tapped the side of his nose with his finger

Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt, being careful not to crease his suit

"Thanks Kurt" she beamed "Oh God, I'm getting teary eyed"

"Okay, everyone to the van!" Kurt shouted, leading a band of 2 bridesmaids,1 mother,1 little sister and 2 anxious fathers towards the van

* * *

><p>"You got everything?" Carole asked Finn,sorting out his tie and adding the final finishing touches to his suit<p>

"Yes Mom"

"I can't believe it"she sniffed "My own Finny,finally a man"

"Mom! It's gonna be fine. We've already got it all planned out,leave for the honeymoon tomorrow, wait a few months then this time next year,Rachel will be yelling about ice cream at me in the middle of the night and for ruining her figure"

"You ready?" Puck asked poking his head through the door

Finn nodded confidently. "I'm ready"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God.. I-I'm so nervous, I'm.." Rachel smiled nervously and squeezed Leroy's hand "Daddy, is it okay to be scared?"<p>

Leroy gave her a reassuring smile "Of course it is Bumble Bee. Here, have some water"

As Rachel was drinking down the water, Puck's head came round the door

"You ready my hot little Jewish American Princess?"

Rachel nodded confidently "I'm ready"

* * *

><p>"...Let us all stand for the bride"<p>

Finn's heart leapt as he heard the beginning chords of "Faithfully"

_Highway run_  
><em>Into the midnight sun<em>  
><em>Wheels go 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>You're on my mind<em>  
><em>Restless hearts<em>  
><em>Sleep alone tonight<em>  
><em>Sendin' all my love<em>  
><em>Along the wire<em>

Rachel smiled, a few tears running down her face freely. All she wanted to do was to get to the end so she could marry the man of her dreams. He might not be a knight in shining armour, but a retard in tin foil is the only prince she wanted

_They say that the road_  
><em>Ain't no place to start a family<em>  
><em>Right down the line<em>  
><em>It's been you and me<em>  
><em>Lovin' a music man<em>  
><em>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Oh boy, you stand by me<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours, faithfully<em>

* * *

><p>It was the reception and everyone was enjoying themselves<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kurt called out through the microphone "May I welcome, the new Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson for their first dance!"

There were cheers as Rachel and Finn came onto the dance floor and "awws" as Rachel layed her head on Finns shoulder as the song came on

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
><em>Pull me close and take one step<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<em>  
><em>And let the music be your guide.<em>

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
><em>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next<em>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
><em>And every turn will be safe with me<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you threw it all<em>

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
><em>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<em>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
><em>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<em>  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour<em>  
><em>What we have is worth fighting for<em>  
><em>You know I believe, that we were meant to be<em>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

_Can I have this dance?_  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

As the song finished, Finn pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss "I love you" he whispered, tears running down his face "More than you could ever know" 


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! What is up everybody? Hey guys, TG101 here with a latest fic "Wouldn't it be nice?" If you have ANY suggestions please feel free to send us a pm. For the next installment we have to get to at least 6 reviews! Otherwise no chapters. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_  
><em>In the morning when the day is new<em>  
><em>And after having spent the day together<em>  
><em>Hold each other close the whole night through<em>

Rachel woke up and admired the gold band around her ring finger. It was official. She was no longer Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, but now Mrs Rachel Barbra Hudson. Sighing happily she checked the clock.5:03 am. Turning over, she snuggled deeper into the blankets and into the arms of her new husband

"Hey Finn...if we wanna catch the flight on time...we have to get up now" she purred stroking his cheek

"You don't even know where we're going yet" he mumbled into the sheets "Besides,the plane's not until 10"

"We have to be there 2 hours beforehand and knowing us,it'll be safer to add another hour just in case something goes wrong in which it probably will" she giggled smacking his head with a pillow

Finn looked up and grinned "You did not just do that"

Rachel shrugged "At least it's better than being woken up by Cooper"

Finn chuckled as she said that "Believe me, ANYTHING is better than being woken up by Cooper"

"Even sex?" she lisped hugging her husband

"ESPECIALLY sex. I've got an idea. On the way to the airport, how about we grab something from Mc Donalds? And then we can get something at the hotel"

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, putting on Finn's old football jersey

"Not saying!" Finn sang, playfully tweaking her nose

"Will I enjoy it?"

"Trust me Rach, it's going to be magical"

* * *

><p>5 hours later they were up in the air and flying over West Virginia<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Before I say where we're going, I just want to congratulate Mr and Mrs Hudson who are on their honeymoon and I can now tell you Rachel, we are going to Florida!"

Rachel laughed as she heard the tannoy "Thanks Finn" she smirked, placing a kiss on his cheek

"That's not all. It's not just Florida,but Disneyland Florida"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I've got it ALL planned out. I've made reservations to the Ohana restaurant tonight, then we ride California Screamin', go to the gift shop, then we'll go watch the fireworks outside Sleeping Beauty's castle"

"Sounds perfect" Rachel smiled, stroking her thumb over Finn's hand

He began to hum "Best of Friends" softly in her ear, making Rachel grin

"I never knew you liked Fox and the Hound"

"It's one of my favourites. I even had a beagle called Todd when I was 6. Unfortunately I left the gate open and he ran away. I kept on calling his name for months but we couldn't find him. After 3 months I came to face the fact he was lost, so me and Mom went to the rescue shelter and found Shiloh" he confessed "What's your favourite Disney?"

"It just has to be Beauty and the Beast. I found the video in a box at a garage sale for 50 cence so I begged Papa to buy it and he did. I've seen it so many times I know some of the dialogue off by heart. I know that's sad but.."

"That's not sad" Finn said, giving her his signature lopsided grin "It's awesome. Show's you have a good memory. I don't know much about Fox and the Hound but there is one thing I do know from it. Copper, you're my very best friend"

"And you're mine too Todd"

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

"Yeah, forever" Rachel yawned, resting her head on Finn's shoulder and falling asleep

* * *

><p>"Rachel,hey Rachel,wake up,we've just landed"<p>

"Huh? Oh hey Finn,I just had the most wonderful dream. I got married to you yesterday and we're going to Disneyland"

"Well guess what? You're still in it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! TwinGleeks101 here once again! I (Georgia) am very pleased with the responses for "Wouldn't it be nice?" Anyone been to Disneyland'? Is it good? Let us know please! You would not believe how much research has gone into this chapter! Keep up the good work! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Look Finn...Hi" Rachel smiled brightly to a person who was waving wildly

"Rachel this is Naomi, one of my cousins" Finn declared, hugging Naomi "Hey Nay- Nay, how's it been?"

"Good, good, how's you? Sweetie, let me take that" she smiled, taking Rachel's luggage off of her "So, I heard you two got married yesterday, how was it?"

Before Finn got a chance to answer, Rachel butted in "Amazing! Everything I could've hoped for and more"

Naomi stopped next to a silver range rover evoque and opened the boot "Just put your stuff in there it's fine. Next stop Disneyland"

* * *

><p>"...I recommend going on California Screamin' at night, it's the best. We usually stay at the Disney's All-Star Sports resort seeing as the kids love it and..."<p>

"There's a sport's resort?" Finn asked "Aw man, I booked us into the All Star Music Resort"

"From what I've heard, that's meant to be really good"

"I thought Rachel will like it"he mumbled sheepishly

"How far away is it from the actual Castle?" Rachel asked,doing up her seatbelt

"It's about a 10 minutes bus ride to the actual theme park but it will take you to other parks" Naomi answered exiting the airport

"Wait a minute,there are other parks?"

"Yeah. There are...if I remember correctly...9 parks. 4 proper parks and 5 waterparks"

"Are the waterparks any good?" Finn asked,getting excited

"Yeah they are. I'd personally recommend Blizzard Beach,it's in the style of a melting ski resort. The boys absolutely loved it. We must've spent half our holiday there and they still didn't cover all the rides. Kyle,Brandon and Oscar were too short and the only people big enough were Petie and Allan"

* * *

><p>"...Okay we're here" Naomi grinned, parking up in front of the bus station<p>

"Once again, thanks a lot Nay- Nay. Here's a 20"

"No, you keep it, you're on your honeymoon after all" she smiled, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek "Go and enjoy yourselves, I'll be here in 2 weeks"

"By Naomi!" Rachel called, as she drove away "She seems nice" she commented to Finn who was wrestling with the bag, trying to get it on the luggage rack

"She's a bit forgetful at the moment though. In November she's gonna be havin' the girl she's been wanting for years"

* * *

><p>Rachel gasped as she stepped out of the bus. There was a sign saying "Disney All Star Resort" with loads of stars. Squealing, she ushered Finn to hurry up<p>

"Alright...this is Finn and Rachel Hudson, at the All Star Music Resort, Disneyland Florida and we are here on our honeymoon!" Finn grinned from behind the camera "It is 3 'o clock in the afternoon so after we get checked in,we're gonna go for dinner then check out some of the rides"

"Doesn't it all close at 9?"

"It's different times for different parks but that's roughly it"

"Need a hand?" Rachel asked, as Finn pulled along the suitcase

"I'm...good" he panted, giving her an eskimo kiss

"Okay"Rachel smiled and kissed her new husband on the cheek "I'll get us checked in"

Finn started counting to himself"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2.."

"Oh my God Finn!"Rachel squealed and ran up to Finn embracing him in a tight hug and nearly knocking him over "Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much! I can't believe you booked a Broadway room"

"I know how much you love Broadway so I thought it'd be good"

"It's amazing"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Finn collapsed on the bed, with Rachel following behind. What...a...day. They had only been there for 7 hours and already it was the best place in the world.<p>

Everything had gone to plan. They had a meal at the Ohana restaurant with Lilo and Stitch greeting them with a friendly"Aloha!", they went on California Screamin' which to Finn was the best ride ever, Rachel not so much. They then went to a gift shop to find Mickey and Minnie ears and to top it off, they watched fireworks outside the castle. That was Rachel's favourite

"Night Frankenteen"

"Night Bumble-Bee"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Georgia here! Thank you all so very very very much for the reviews and favourites and stuff. If you guys have ANY ideas we're open 24/7. Well maybe not that but you get the idea. We are now roughly in the middle of the holidays (28 days till we go back to be precise) so we're cool for now :D A LOT of research has gone into this fic about Disneyland! Can anyone please tell me is it good? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Rachel woke up and glanced at the clock. 8:07. Looking around she couldn't see Finn but she could hear "Pew pew pew! You're never gonna get me Sheriff Woody!" Laughing, she leaned over the side of the bed to find Finn, cross legged and playing with the Toy Story action figures she got him yesterday

"Finn what are you doing?" she chuckled, ruffling his hair

"Go way Mom, Evil Dr Porkchop is gonna kill the orphans" he cried, swatting Rachel away playfully

"Don't you mean MR Evil Dr Porkchop?"

"That's what I said, DUH!" Finn sighed rolling his eyes

"Come on Frankenteen, let's go" Rachel laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Where we going today Rach?" Finn asked, putting down the action figures

"Remember? We're going to the Cape May Cafe for a breakfast with Mickey and then we're going to the water park"

"Oh yeah"

"And before I forget,Lauren's had them" Rachel showed Finn a picture on her mobile of a very tired Lauren holding two small bundles "Jessica Noelle and Ava Caroline. She and Noah want us to be the god parents of Jessica, so I said yes"

"What does a god parent do exactly?" Finn asked putting on his Mickey Mouse t-shirt

"They just make sure that the godchild's growing up right and stuff like that"

* * *

><p>"They said yes"Puck grinned,looking down at Jessica. He adjusted her cap slightly and kissed her forehead "Uncle Finn and Aunt Ray-Ray are gonna be your god parents" he cooed, stroking Jessica's dark curls "Hmm? How about that?"<p>

Jessica blinked slowly and gave a grunt. Looking up at her Daddy, Puck swore there was a guilty look in her eyes. Moments later, he realised what she had done to make her look so guilty

"Jess! Lauren! Your daughter's done it again"

"You mean YOUR daughter" Lauren mumbled,half asleep

"Wait,what?"

"You heard"she muttered,sitting up slightly,wincing at the pain "12 am til 12pm,Ava's mine and Jess is yours then at 12pm,we swap"

"So I take care of Ava and take care of Jess?"

"Well done Einstein" Lauren said sarcastically

* * *

><p>"No Finn" Rachel looked her husband in the eye, her arms crossed<p>

"Go on Rach,I dare ya"

Rachel and Finn were standing next to the entrance of the summit plummet

"I-I can't" she declared, standing her ground stubbornly

"You sure?"Finn smiled,giving Rachel his signature lopsided grin

"I only went on California Screamin' 'cos you dragged me"

"And now I'm gonna do it again. Going up" Finn lifted Rachel over his shoulder into a fireman's lift

"Finn! Put me down!" Rachel laughed,banging her fists on his back but not having much affect

When Finn finally put her down, they were near the top and people were coming up behind them

"I hate you"

"Love you too" Finn grinned, moving up the line

"Okay, who's next?" the attendant asked

"Go on Rach" Finn urged his wife forwards till she was sitting on the slide

"Finn, I don't think this is such a good ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rachel screamed as the bar was lifted and she sped down the slide

Finn laughed as he saw her get up and wave wildly to him

"That was amazing!"she shouted up to her husband

"Well"Finn said to himself "Here goes nothing"


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! What is up everybody? Thank you for our reviews, keep them rolling in! Like we say if ANYONE has any suggestions or ideas, say them in a review! We'd really appreciate it! We're not going to be here on Friday because we're going to the York Dungeons with our Mum so there won't be any updates. Like Carol once said in Theatricality "Sor-ry" Also, there's a reference to a Disney movie in it, does anyone know what it is? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Finn's POV**

It had been exactly 28 days since we were married. Which only meant one thing. Rachel's birthday. Since it was the first one I had with her as her husband, I wanted to make it special. So I asked the guys for advice.

"I don't know what to get her. It NEEDS to be special" I told them in the amusement arcade

"Dude, just get her flowers, chicks love flowers" Puck suggested, banging on the glass of a giant claw machine

"I dunno, I mean I get her flowers every year and yeah, they're special but they're not special enough! This is Rach we're talking 'bout dude"

"Why not get her some chocolate?" Artie asked, not taking his eyes off of the pacman screen

"Nah, she's not a big fan of chocolate"

"How about promises you don't intend to keep?" Artie suggested again "So you have 3 things. Flowers, chocolates AND promises you don't intend to keep, they're sure to keep her happy"

"What about a puppy or something?" Sam asked with his mouth full

"Nah, we've already got Cooper and it wouldn't be fair on him or her. She's even not that keen on Cooper, he's just tolerated"

"Why not start for a kid? It beats a puppy any day" Puck mumbled, his mouth full of pizza

"I dunno" I shrugged "I mean, Rachel says she wants a baby but when she asks me, my palms go all sweaty and I stutter something about hungry"

"Hey, when you're a Dad, your whole life changes. I'm only here 'cos the twins are at nursery. Speaking of which, I gotta pick 'em up. Later dude"

"See you" I mumbled. Once he left, I sat down with my head in my hands and sighed "I just don't know Artie. Have you ever had this problem with Tina?"

Artie chuckled "Yep, I did. I got her Elmo and she's fine"

"Yeah but we've already GOT a dog"

"Why not something that interests her, something to do with musicals or Broadway or something?"

I shot up, a gleam in my eyes "Broadway! That's it, thanks Art"

"Erm...you're welcome?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I woke up and immediately felt nauseous. Rushing to the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me and headed straight for the toilet. As I was throwing up, I heard Finn come in behind me and lift my hair away from my damp neck

"Easy Rach, let it all out. I'll get some ginger ale"

Before I could complain on how disgusting ginger ale is, my head was over the bowl again and Cooper was licking my ear

"Here Rach, Coop, get off" Finn batted Cooper away and handed me a glass with pale amber liquid inside. I took a few sips before I threw up again

"Something is definitely not right. This is the 5th day in a row, I'm gonna make an appointment" Finn said before heading towards the phone. I didn't hear much except "Dr Morris...5:30"

* * *

><p>"Class turn to page 14..." As soon as I said that, I began to feel nauseous. Again. And I felt so tired, even though I had an early night last night.<p>

"Mrs Hudson,are you okay?" one of my pupils asked. Why did that voice seem so distant? Closing my eyes, I leaned on the whiteboard before my legs buckled beneath me

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in the faculty lounge with Finn checking my wrist "Finn?" I mumbled tiredly "Finn what happened?"<p>

"You fainted, remember?" he said softly, touching my cheek as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming "Damn it Rach, don't scare me again" he chuckled, kissing my hand

"Why did I faint?"

"Your heart rate went up dramatically causing you to faint. All we need to figure out now is why your heart rate went up"

My mind flashed back to 2 weeks before. I was reading a magazine and it said "Symptoms of Pregnancy" Sore breasts, check, tiredness, check, having to pee, check, dizziness/lightheaded, check. I gasped as I realised what it could mean. I can't even remember having my period this month. I then thought about the last night of our honeymoon

"Finn"I whispered, a hint of hope in my voice

"Yes Rachel?"

"Remember the last night of our honeymoon?"

Finn gasped "No way...I swear...I mean I didn't have one on but we were careful"

I giggled, kissing him on the lips "I guess we'll find out tonight at 5:30 then won't we?"

* * *

><p>I was released 5 hours later with some glue on my head and my right arm in a purple cast with strict instructions to "keep it elevated at all times"<p>

As we were making our way to the doctors office, I was sure I saw Finn crying

"Finn? Honey what's up?" I asked, slipping my hand into his

"Nothing...nothing" he sniffed "Hayfever"

I chuckled at his sweetness "Finn, you and I both know very well it's not hay fever. And it's September so there can be no way it's that. Just tell Aunt Ray-Ray what's up"

"I'm just thinking. What if you really are pregnant? I mean, I know I wanted to be a good Dad to Beth but...you know"

"I know" I whispered, stroking his hand with my thumb "And if I am pregnant, we'll just go with the flow okay?"

"Yeah. Love you Rach"

"Love you more"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

It had been a week since the doctor's appointment which meant only one thing. Rachel's birthday. Luckily she was asleep and snoring lightly when I got up. Thank God I gave her warm milk last night. I tiptoed downstairs and woke up Cooper

"Hey Cooper, come on it's Rachel's birthday"

Cooper gave an annoyed snort. I chuckled as I remembered when I got him. It was whilst I was sharing a flat with Puck, Mom phoned up to say that Meggie's dog, Mia had had puppies and would I like one. So I got one and it was Cooper. Just as I got the table ready,Rachel came in wearing her pink fluffy dressing gown with matching slippers.

"Morning Finn"she said,half asleep

"Morning Rach. Happy Birthday" I grinned,giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Y'know what? I think I'm finally getting this morning sickness under control"

"That's good" I smiled,rubbing Rachel's slightly puffy stomach "Has it told you what it wants this morning?" I aksed dragging Cooper away from her

"Some pancakes and orange juice sound good" Rachel smiled, a handful of flour in her hand

"Rach...be careful with.." Before I could finish my sentence, a flurry of flour had met my face

"You just did not do that" I chuckled, reaching for the ketchup. Rachel squeaked, thinking I would pour it on her but I didn't. Instead I wiped it across my mouth and said "Why...so...serious?"

"Finn,stop imitating movies"

"Yes 'm. Dobby is sorry sir"

"That's okay"

10 minutes later,I brought Rachel her pancakes,Cooper barking madly

"Happy Birthday babe" I whispered,kissing her temple "Here, before you eat, there's a surprise. Close your eyes"

I waved my hand in front of Rachel's face to make sure they were closed. They were. I came back 2 minutes later with an envelope and a case

"Okay now open"

Rachel glanced curiously at the envelope, like a small child looking at a toy. She then moved onto the case

"That's, the main one" I said, taking it away from her "You'll love them both"

She opened the envelope and took out it's contents. Gasping, she held them up to the light to see if they were fake

"They're not fake" I reassured her "I was true to my word about New York"

"You never said about New York" she laughed through her tears "Ugh, stupid hay fever"

"It's September, you can't get hay fever" I laughed mocking her

"Shut up Finn"

"Alright, now this is the main one. Close your eyes"

Sighing she closed her eyes again. Sighing, I opened the case, put the locket round her neck and did the clasp "Now open"

Rachel opened her eyes and immediately felt the locket. Trembling, she held it up so she could see it. A few tears fell loosely down her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Thank you Finn" she whispered, pulling me in for a deep kiss

"Happy Birthday Rach" I whispered, locking my lips against hers


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! TG101 here once again! Went to York yesterday and it was BRILLIANT. Found some Luna Lovegood hats(The Lion),went to the York Castle Museum which was very good(Get there early,saves queuing time) and went to The York Dungeons. Very good,very scary,people popping up everywhere and in the gift shop,there's a keyring with a pair of pants saying I **** my pants at The York Dungeons. Also I (Georgia) was accused of witch craft and was "burned" at the stake! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Finn's POV**

It had been 7 weeks since we found out Rachel was pregnant and already she couldn't fit into her favourite skirt.

"Something's not right here" Rachel sighed 20 minutes later,tossing the skirt that now had a broken zip to the side.

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Something wasn't right, she was 10 weeks but she looked at least double that. I asked Puck about that and all he said was "Twins"

"Dude, don't be stupid, it CAN'T be twins. Can it?" I asked, a confused look on my face

"I dunno, but when Lauren was pregnant, I didn't even know till she was 14 weeks"

"Whaddya mean?" I questioned,still not fully understanding

"Lauren's naturally big right?" he asked, sighing

"Right" I nodded

"And she didn't start showin' till 14 weeks. It was only when I questioned her on the weight gain that she said. Well,she said after I regained consciousness as she did punch me in the face knocking me out"

"Wait...she knocked you out?"

I heard him sigh again "That's not the point! The point is it COULD be twins. Has she been throwing up a lot more?"

Come to think of it, she HAD been throwing up more. And she did look bigger than when Mom was pregnant with Megan at that stage. I said goodbye and snuck behind Rachel

"Rach?" I whispered in her ear, making her squeal. As she squealed, Cooper jumped up at me "Coop get off" I grunted, shrugging him off

"What now Finn?" Rachel snapped, growing more frustrated with the skirt she was currently wearing. Growling, she ripped it off and tossed it aside to the pile of other skirts she grew frustrated with

"You don't think it could be twins,could you? I mean you're puking up a lot more and last week you were out of it at 7:30 and didn't get up till 11" I suggested, as calmly as I could without freaking her out which wasn't an easy thing to do

"No! Tha-that's impossible! We don't have twins in our family" She spun around and faced me "Do we?"

"Erm.."

Okay,I lied. Before we had sex,Rachel asked me the exact same question just to make sure and I said "No" but the fact is the only twins I know about are my Grampa, my cousins and my auntie. That's it. I had no idea about any on Rachel's side

"Look, we'll find out at the scan this afternoon alright?"

Rachel sighed and punched me on the shoulder on the way out "Alright"

* * *

><p>"Okay Rachel,all your vitals appear to be normal enough...your blood pressure's a bit high but that's relatively normal during pregnancy so if it gets any higher,I'm gonna have to have you in for some more tests" Dr Morris reassured, walking in with a cilpboard and some notes<p>

"Mhhm" Rachel responded with a nod of her head then looked up at me "Finn, I'm scared"

"It's gonna be alright Bee" I mumbled into her hair. She chuckled at the nickname and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze

"It's gonna be alright" she repeated, dazedly

"It says here today you're here for your first scan?"

"Yep"

"Anything abnormal going on?" Dr Morris asked, moving his hands about

"Um...I've been having excessive morning sickness and extreme fatigue"

I cocked my head to the side. What the hell did fatigue mean? Dr Morris must've seen my expression and explained it meant tiredness

"Don't worry, that's all normal and it's actually a good sign. Means that everything's going as it should be"

"I hate to ask but are we going to do the scan today?"

"Yep, now where is the...aha..here we go"

He produced a clear bottle of blue gel from the small fridge in the corner "Just a warning,it will be cold. We have to keep it that way so we can get a better picture"

Rachel flinched and squeezed my hand as the coldness spread

"Sorry"he apologised "Someone really has to find a warmer solution" He adjusted the wand and pressed a few buttons on the computer before a confused look came across his face.

Rach must've noticed it, because she was holding my hand even tighter "Is everything okay?" she inquried shakily. To be honest, I couldn't blame her. I mean if I had my first scan and the doctor looked confused, I'd be scared.

"Well, this is interesting..." he muttered, motioning me to look at the screen "If you see here...is baby A's head and behind...baby B's head"

"Hold up...did you just say Baby A and Baby B as in" I asked, not getting the picture

"Twins?"he chuckled lightly "Yeah,we get that a lot. Now Rachel..."

Twins? Seriously? I only just got used to one, but now, there's two of them?

"Okay? I'll prescribe you with some pre-natal vitamins, give you a few pamphlets and print off a few photos. How many d'you want?"

"5" Rachel said, a hint of excitement in her voice "Finn can you believe it? Twins...there's two of them, there's...wow"

"Now,I can't tell if they're identical or not but what I can tell you is that...would you like to know the sex?"

Rachel looked up at me and nodded

"Yeah"

"I can now tell you that one of them is definitely a boy"

* * *

><p>After we had found out it was twins, Rachel was texting EVERYBODY. My Mom, Burt, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck,Blaine, Mike,Tina,Artie, every person on her contacts list.<p>

"Okay, we need to go to the mall" she announced after texting Artie

I groaned. I HATED the mall. It was so boring and...mall-ish. The only decent shop was the Disney store but Rachel only wanted to look in clothes shops.

"Finn, I need some clothes, already my skirts are getting tight"

"They're not that tight" I said,trying to reassure her but instead got the "Rachel Barbara Hudson glare"

"Finn,you saw my struggle this morning. I had to wear pants instead and you know I only wear pants in emergencies"

She was right. Most of her wardrobe consisted of dresses,skirts and cardigans. Last time I checked,there were only 3 pairs of pants in there.. It was there and then that I had my great idea of the day. After we had entered the mall, I dug out my wallet

"Listen,here's 100 dollars,knock yourself out,meet you in the food court in 2 hours,bye,love you!"

I grinned and headed straight for the Disney store

* * *

><p>2 hours later, I met up with Rachel in the food court who was chatting to Mercedes, both of them laden down with shopping<p>

"Hey Finn" Rachel beamed, kissing me on the cheek "Look what I found"

I laughed as she lifted up a onesie that said "Are these people REALLY my relatives?"

"So Rach" Mercedes smiled "How's pregnancy treating you so far?"

She laughed as Rachel gave a grunt "Ugh, horrible at the moment. I can't even fit into my skirts at the moment"

"You'll grow used to it" Mercedes chuckled lightly, giving her hand a squeeze "Trust me"

"So Finn, what did you get up to?"

I tapped my nose secretively. I had ordered everything. Cribs, buggies, rocking chairs...everything. It was going to be a Christmas surprise for Rachel


	7. Authors note

**Hey guys! We would love to finish this story but unfortunately we have writers block! Anyone help us? We would gratefully accept ideas in reviews or PM's. Please help 'cause we would love to finish it! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, you know what with school and stuff. Anyhoo, "Wouldn't it be nice" is back for it's latest chapter and it's better than ever! There is also a Starkid reference in here(Hint: Blaine's old friend) anyone who gets it get a mention and a virtual cookie hamper(We've done a lot of baking so thre'll be lots of cookies) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

It was 25th December. Meaning Rachel was 20 weeks. Finn groaned, turning over and glanced at the clock. 7:30. He grinned, and rubbed his hands together "Show time" he thought, padding out of the room. He tiptoed across to the spare room where Kurt and Blaine were sleeping, only to find Cooper sleeping on the bed as well

"Hey Coop" Finn hissed as quietly as he could. He knew Kurt was a really light sleeper so any noise would wake him up "Cooper, come on bud, we need to get ready"

Cooper opened one eye, stretched and jumped off the bed, bounding over to Finn, his stumpy tail wagging madly

"Come on we gotta get going"

He crept into the newly finished nursery and went over to one of the cribs, where a Santa suit lay. As well as the Santa suit, there was a fake reindeer antler with a red hairband on it.

Chuckling to himself, he distracted Cooper with a few milk bones and put the hairband round his ears "It's just for the morning Coop, trust me"

Cooper grunted and tried to shake it he couldn't, he gave up with a sigh

* * *

><p>Downstairs,Rachel put the last finishing touches to Finn's present<p>

"There"she smiled, placing the parcel next to the tree

"So,what do you guys think?" she asked her stomach "Pretty good right?" Moments later she felt a soft tap and grinned. She had read in her baby books, that the next 10 weeks would be their busiest time, sometimes even waking her up until they were too cramped. Even though the weren't born yet, Rachel could already tell the difference between the two. The one on the right inherited Finn's 'dancing' skills whereas the one on the left only moved when it needed to. To let Rachel know it was okay every so often.

* * *

><p>In Kurt and Blaine's room,a light wail came from the crib in the corner,making Kurt stir in his sleep. Since they couldn't have any children of their own, Kurt and Blaine had a surrogate in the form of Mercedes. They had also decided that Kurt would be the biological Dad just to avoid cmplications and Mercedes wasn't comfortable about carrying a baby for someone she didn't really know as well as Kurt.<p>

"Alison" Kurt mumbled "Ali Ali Ali, what's up with Papa's baby girl hmm?" he cooed stroking her cheek. She looked up at Kurt and gave another wail. She was only a day old, being born the previous day and being allowed out in the evening. "You hungry? Eh? Don't worry, Mama's gonna be here soon, she's joining us for turkey yes she is"

"You talking to Ali again?" Blaine chuckled "Is Papa being an idiot?"

"Hey,I'm not the one who goes on about Cho Chang from Harry Potter and how she's 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' What does that even mean?"

"It's a word me and my best friend made up in Junior High. Me and A.J were best friends since we met in Kindergarten and after I went to Dalton we sorta lost contact"

Alison gave a light wail to remind Kurt and Blaine that she was still here

Kurt chuckled "Don't worry Ali, we haven't forgotten. Let's get some food"

* * *

><p>Kurt came downstairs 10 minutes later with Alison who was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, red and green plaid skirt with a pair of white tights and red hairband to match<p>

"Morning" Rachel smiled, taking Alison from Kurt "Don't you look precious?" she cooed

Alison reached out to Rachel with her tiny starfish hand,confused when she just grasped air

"Aw...your eyesight's not so good is it?" Rachel laughed

"It won't be for the first few months"Kurt smiled, taking the bottle out of the microwave and shaking it "Come on baby, breakfast's ready"

He expertly took her from Rachel, layed her in his arms and put the rubber teat in her mouth, hoping she would take it. She squealed and turned towards his chest, opening her mouth hungrily, whlist he just laughed "Sorry Ali,I would feed you but I don't have boobs"

Rachel laughed, taking some bowls out of the cupboard "You sound so much like Noah"

"Speaking of Noah,isn't he and Lauren coming over this afternoon?"

Rachel nodded"I've invited everyone from Glee club. The only ones who couldn't make it were Santana and Brit. They're stuck in New York 'cos of the snow" Rachel said, showing Kurt the text from earlier

_Hi Rachel, can't make it, snow and Brit's hving contractions :(_

* * *

><p>"Okay, present time" Kurt announced, clapping his hands "First one, to Blaine from Rachel"<p>

Blaine opened it and laughed

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking over

"It's a Harry Potter wand, thank you Rach" he smiled, kissing her cheek

"Any time. Hey have you seen Finn anywhere?"

"No, not since last night"

"Hmm, Cooper's not around here either. Strange" Rachel muttered, getting the next present.

Before she had a chance to give it,there was a knock on the door. Rachel sighed as she got up and opened the door, where she found a person in a Santa suit with a dog by his side with an antler on it's head, held in place with a red hairband

"Ho ho ho?" Finn asked, pulling down his beard

* * *

><p>In the evening, the house was full of activity. Everyone was fussing over Alison and Madeline, Tina and Artie's 3 week old daughter, Puck and Sam were in the basement, fighting over the air hockey table and Cooper was asleep in his basket, Mercedes' westie Skye, laying down next to him.<p>

"Thanks Finn" Rachel smiled, kissing him on the cheek

"Anytime Rach. Before I forget,there's one more present, this is the main one. But first, you need to put on this blindfold"

Rachel raised her eyebrow

"Trust me, you'll never regret it"

"Okay"

Once she had put on the blindfold, Finn led her upstairs and into the nursery

"Okay, now open"

Rachel pulled off the blindfold and gasped. She was in the nursery, except last time she saw it, it was bare. But now...

The top half of it was light blue, covered in clouds with a house of balloons in the centre and on the other side was all the Toy Story characters painted on. She turned around and laughed. It was a whole wall of posters. Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, A Bugs Life, Mulan, Toy Story 2, every Disney film ever made,just filled the wall.

"Finn..." she sniffed, tears forming

"Merry Christmas Rachel"he grinned,pulling her in for a kiss before picking her up bridal style off to their room, where he hung his Santa hat on the door knob.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! This is a chapter based on mine(Georgia) and Charlotte's conversation at 11:10 pm on the 10/9/11. So here it is! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Urgh"

No sooner had Kurt collapsed in his bed, he was woken up by his step brother and boyfriend.

"Charlie wake uuuupp!" Blaine shouted, shaking him

"Mercedes is at the hospital! We have to get to Candy Mountain Charlie! Candy Mountain!" Finn explained, shaking Kurt even more to make sure he was properly awake

"You do realise that there is no candy mountain?" Kurt mumbled,running his hand through his hair

"He's a nonbeliever! Shun the nonbeliever!" Blaine cried, pointing at Kurt, pretendng to be shockrd

"Shuuun!"Blaine and Finn chanted in unison

"Wait..'Cedes is at hospital?" Kurt asked, suddenly panicking

"Yeah, she phoned about an hour ago. I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world and...Where d'he go?" Finn asked. Kurt was no where to be seen

* * *

><p>"D'you think "Annoy Kurt Hummel day" was the greatest idea?" Blaine asked as he and Finn drove to the hospital<p>

"Well,he did lose the bet"Finn grinned sheepishly

"I can't believe we still haven't told him. He's the only one who doesn't know it's a girl"

"You thought of any names yet?"

"Alison Catherine Hummel Anderson. Alison after my favourite childhood book, Alice in Wonderland and Catherine after Kurt's Mom"

* * *

><p>In room 2125, Mercedes was fed up. She'd been having contractions all night, not enough to cause pain but enough to keep her up. And she needed Kurt and Blaine here.<p>

Whilst she was coping through the strongest contraction yet, Kurt came in

"Hey Cedes" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She held up a finger and carried on moaning

"Oh my God" she sighed "Whew...that was a strong one. Hey Kurt, where's Blaine?"

"He and Finn are in Finn's car, I think they went to Wal-Mart?"

Mercedes groaned "DON'T talk about food, I'm so hungry. Yet SOMEBODY won't let me eat" she said, glaring at the nurse who came in the room who just laughed

"I'm sorry Mercedes but not right at this moment. I just need to take some blood samples then we can think about getting you something to eat" she explained, giving Mercedes a ball to squeeze and tying a rubber band around her arm

"Now I need you to grasp the ball...that's it...sharp poke"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blaine and Finn were at Wal-Mart's confectionary aisle<p>

"Hey Blaine, check this out" Finn called, ushering him over

"What is it?"

"Bean-boozled. Back in middle school, Puck brought a packet and on our last day we played bean roulette. I had peach, toothpaste, skunk spray and booger"

"Urgh gross!" Blaine exclaimed looking disgusted "Let's get 'em"

"Yeah! We could give some to Kurt and Mercedes"

"Kurt definitely but don't you think Mercedes is pissed off enough as it is?" Blaine asked, dropping several boxes into the basket

"What d'you mean?" Fin questioned, sneaking in a tub of mini oreos for Mercedes

"Let's see...She's pregnant with mine and Kurt's daughter, erm...need I say more?"

"Good point"

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked at the plate of plain pasta with a piece of toast and a small pot of yoghurt on the side<p>

"Is that it?" she asked

"All of these are high energy foods, you need as much energy as possible Now after you've eaten, Dr Sheridan is coming just to check how you're doing okay?"

"Fine" she mumbled, tucking into the pasta

* * *

><p>"Urgh my feet are killing me" Blaine moaned, sitting next to his boyfriend outside Mercedes' hospital room<p>

"Hey Kurt, how are you? Oh don't worry about me, I'm just staying here while Mercedes claws my hand off, but no biggie"

"Listen,Kurt,I'm really sorry 'bout annoying you earlier. So I got these as a gift"

Blaine held out a small plastic bag with the jelly beans he and Finn purchased earlier in it

"Thanks Blaine. Maybe 'Cedes would like some"

* * *

><p>"Hey boo" Kurt smiled, sitting next to Mercedes "How's the epidural?"<p>

"Heaven" Mercedes purred "They only feel like braxtons. Unfortunately I'm only at 6, which isn't the greatest seeing as I've been in labor since yesterday evening"

"I've got some jelly beans?" he said, offering her the bag

"Thanks Kurt" she mumbled, chewing on a black one before retching "Urgh...get a bagandanurse"

Kurt pressed a green button and quickly passed Mercedes a bag.

A few minutes later, a the same Nurse who did Mercedes' blood test came into the room

"Everything alright?"

Mercedes shook her head,still retching over the now nearly full bag. The Nurse spotted the jelly bean bag and nodded understandingly "Beanboozled?"

Kurt nodded "Beanboozled"

"I know all about them. Me and my partner fall victim to them every summer. Especially the skunk flavour...yuck" she shuddered, handing Mercedes a new bag

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's see how we're getting on" the Nurse who had introduced herself as Kaya, smiled brightly "Deep breath in"<p>

Mercedes took a deep breath and cringed as Kaya checked

"Wow, you're fully dilated"

"Seriously?"

"Mhhm. Kurt, would you like to let Blaine know?"

Kurt nodded and headed out the door

"Hey Blaine..."

Blaine looked up and faced Kurt

"Ready to be parents?"

* * *

><p>On the 24th of December at 1:37 pm, Alison Mercedes Hummel-Anderson entered the world, screaming like a diva, weighing 8pds 12 oz.<p>

"Thank you 'Cedes"Kurt sniffed,looking down at his daughter

"I'm just glad I could give you the best present you can have"

"Y'know know what, boo? I think you're right"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! TG101 here! Who managed to watch "The Purple Piano Project"? It was pretty good for a season premiere, 'specially those sweet little Wemma fluff moments. Those lunchboxes are awesome! However, I think they should have explained Quinn's transformation. Our sister said when she saw Quinn"What the fuck happened to Quinn?" and we were like "We dunno!" Also there's a Scrubs reference in this. 5 cyber cookies (the nice ones) to the person who gets it. Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Rachel's POV**

Peering at the clock on the bedside table, I smiled to myself. Today was the day. 15th April. I was now 40 weeks and officialy overdue.

"Finn...Fiiiinnn" I sang, gently shaking him

He turned over and swatted my hand away. I sighed, trying to sit up but failing. Now I was 40 weeks, every single task seemed like a struggle. Luckily I was getting induced today. We had to be at the hospital for 6 in the morning and it took an hour to drive there. Knowing Finn, it'll take at least an hour to get ready and even then he would have forgotten something. I remembered from the instructions we got in the mail I have to be there at least a half hour prior to the actual induction and I wasn't allowed to eat anything.

"Finn" I tried again, shoving him even harder. Nothing. Groaning, I whistled and moments later, a black and tanned head appeared from the side of the bed

"Cooper,wake up mode" I whispered.

Cooper jumped onto the bed and started licking Finn's feet

Finn giggled and kicked his feet out

"Mornin' sleepyhead" I purred, nibbling the sensitive part just on the tip of his ear

"Rach, I love you, you know that but I don't love you when you set the Dog on me at 4 in the morning" he mumbled sleepily "Besides,I got an alarm clock to do that" he said, indicating a Donald Duck alarm clock Mercedes bought him for Christmas

"You set it to four in the afternoon again. I know you, if it's for the morning, you set it in the afternoon and vice versa. That's why I have to keep on setting it for you" I said matter of factly, wincing slightly as I recieved a hard jab to the ribs.

"You okay? Rach?" he asked, rubbing my back

Truth was, I wasn't really okay. I had been feeling light contractions for the past few weeks but Dr Morris said that was perfectly normal. I was having one now which seemed harsher than the other ones. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt it end. So much for being induced.

"Come on" I said, putting on my best fake smile "Let's go"

* * *

><p>By the time we got there, Finn understood what was going on<p>

"At least you were meant to go in anyway" Finn chuckled sheepishly

"Not helping Finn" I growled. I love him and he knows that but I was getting seriously pissed off with him at the moment.

"Stay right there, I'll go get a wheelchair"

I chuckled to myself. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he started treating me like some sort of rare wonder with a tropical diesease, not a very tired, very hormonal and very pregnant 26 year old.

"Here we are" he said, coming up behind me pushing along a wheelchair.

As soon as I sat down, I felt a squishing sensation and suddenly my pants became soaked. Finn just stood there, his mouth hanging open

"Your sons have your timing skills d'you know that?" I asked, shuffling slightly at the wetness

"Yeah, I sorta noticed that. It's like they have SPF or something" he mumbled, wheeling me to the entrance.

"ESP" I corrected, groaning as I realised we had forgotten the bag

"Hey Rach, I think I forgot the bag?" Finn said, a hint of guilt in his voice "But don't worry! Hopefully if we pray real hard a guy will give it to us and a dog'll take it away"

I sighed "That's it, no more Comedy Central for you" I muttered under my breath

"Hey, Rachel Hudson?..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was in a bed with two bands around my stomach, trying to sleep but failing. Contractions were every 4 minutes and driving me crazy! Unfortunately I was only 4 centimeters and extremely hungry, but I couldn't have anything to eat seeing as I was on pitocin. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to go onto Facebook<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Hudson: <strong>Officially hates labour D:

**Brit Chang: **Ugh..me too D:

**Mercedes Jones:** Stay strong, it really is worth it in the end

**Rachel Hudson: **Thanks Mercy :)

* * *

><p>I was just nodding off, when I sensed someone in the room. Opening one eye, I groaned as I realised it was Kurt<p>

"Hello Kurt how are you? Oh real well thank you, Alison kept me up all night with colick but no biggie" Kurt said pretending to talk to himself

"Hello Kurt"

"Hey Rachel, didn't notice you there. So, how's it going so far?"

"So far so good. I've had an epidural and I'm at 6.5 at the moment and have been in labour for...10 hours now? Which is supposedly good for twins"

"You'll be fine" Kurt sang, rubbing my shoulder

"Mmngh" I groaned, switching on my iPod onto shuffle

_You and me together we'll be_

_ Forever you'll see_

_ We two can be good company _

_You and me _

_Yes, together we two _

_Together, that's you _

_Forever with me_

_We'll always be good company _

_You and me _

_Yes, together we'll be_

_You and me_

_ Together we'll be_

_ Forever, you'll see _

_We'll always be good company _

_You and me _

_Just wait and see_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Sorry we haven't updated in aaaaaaages we've been busy with school and exams etc. So now we'll hopefully update about once-twiceish a week maybe? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...and again Rachel! 1,2,3,4,5,6...keep it going keep it going...7,8..9..10"

I leant back into the under stuffed pillows, panting heavily. I had been pushing for an hour and I was completely exhausted. Making a mental note to kill Finn later, I squealed in shock as I felt burning and a LOT of pressure.

"He's almost here! One more big push!" I heard one of the nurses encourage. Gathering up what little strength I had left,I closed my eyes and pushed,shaking in pain

"That's it! Come on Rachel don't give up!"

Shuddering, I took a deep breath and pushed again. Every part of my body was telling me to keep on going but my mind told me this was too much! Screaming in pain I grasped Finn's hand and squeezed it as a heavy weight left my body. A few moments later,I heard a cry and my body automatically became overwhelemed with love and tiredness

"Here we are Mommy!" Dr Morris cooed, placing him on my chest. "A healthy baby boy" I gasped as I saw him for the first time. He was a mass of screaming and flailing limbs with a patch of chocolate brown hair,gripping on to my over sized hospital gown "Hey Chris"I cooed,drinking in his features.

As Finn cut the cord, they took him away and I felt another contraction wave over me "Finn" I whimpered feebly, hating this experience "Finn"

"Shh...it's okay Rach, it's alright" Finn comforted,stroking my sweat soaked hair and placing a cool washcloth on my forehead

After 7 minutes of pushing and grunting later, Danny was born, much louder than his brother

"Hey!" I laughed, rubbing his head slightly "What's all that fuss for hm?"

He responded with another cry and a yawn

"Oh, you're tired aren't you buddy?" Finn grinned, playing with his small starfish hand "Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your brother later on"

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was a knock on the door as Carole's face peered in and broke into a smile as she saw the twins "Hey Rachel! Oh, aren't they just the cutest?"<p>

"Hey Carole"I smiled,wiping the milk off around Danny's mouth,wincing slightly

"Still sore?"she chuckled lightly,sitting down with several bags

"Yeah. Chris didn't feed very well so he had a bottle"

"Where is he?"

"Here he is" Finn grinned, holding a sleeping Chris "Finn Hudson, at your service"

"Thanks Finn" I mumbled, yawning

"Rachel, honey, you need to get to sleep" Carole said sounding concerned "I'm a nurse myself so I know you need rest. I'll take Danny and take him to the nursery"

Before I could protest, I could feel my eyelids drooping and sleep overwhelming me "Bye Danny" I whispered kissing his forehead "Momma loves you very much"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! G in da house! We haven't updated in AGES so yeah...it's our birthday on Monday and we have a little story to tell. We wanted a caterpillar birthday cake but Mum suggested maybe getting a Belle cake, a cake in the shape of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Anyway, went to Tesco, they didn't have it so we're making our cake :3 It shall be awesome with moustaches and Where's Wally and Hunger Games and Harry Potter and Percy Jackson :D Also last week we saw Beauty and the Beast in 3D. IT WAS AMAZING! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

I sighed sleepily as I felt the weight of Finn's body weigh down on the bed, causing me to slide down into the crevasse that he had made.

"Sorry Rachel." he mumbled, yawning. He was holding Danny, encouraging him to fall asleep "Come on Dan, let's see if you can fall asleep soon."

I was still in hospital after 3 days after giving birth. From what I've been told, I've got to stay here another 2 days just to "make sure everything's alright". To be honest, I could see their point. I was still high on pain relief and to top it off, I couldn't walk 10 meters without everything hurting again.

It was probably because I was small. Well at least shorter than average.

I turned my head as I heard a knock on the door. Smiling as Mercedes' head came into view, I beckoned her in, Sam trailing in behind her.

"Come in guys"

"Hey Rachel." Mercedes smiled, holding up two blue bags, each with a toy lion poking out.

"Hey Mercedes! How you doing?" I laughed weakly, wincing as the muscles in my stomach pulled.

"I'm doing well...and so is Jackson" she smirked, nudging Sam in the ribs

"Jackson?" I asked, cocking my head to one side, not understanding

She glanced at Sam, smiling "Should we say?"

"Go on." he smiled back, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"I'm pregnant. With mine and Sam's child this time."

I let out a squeal, clapping my hands delightedly "Oh, congratulations Mercedes. I'm guessing with yours and Sam's genes combined he or she is going to be very talented. With big lips"

"We just got back from the first scan and even then, the mouth looked a bit bigger than when I was pregnant with Alison."

"Isn't that genetics or somethin'?" I heard Finn mumble, who was gently rocking Danny.

Just then, Chris gave a squawk, smacking his lips together. I looked into the crib to find him awake and alert, his tiny chest heaving up and down rapidly as he cried.

"Hey! It's okay Chris, it's okay." I cooed, gently picking him up and placing him against my body, his tiny fist flailing and hitting my chest several times "Shh...it's alright, it's only Mommy"

"Can I hold him?" Mercedes asked, sounding eager.

"Yeah. You need to support his head..."

"Hey Chris." she whispered, taking him off me and gently kissing his forehead. "Oh, you look just like your Daddy." she giggled.

I could physically see her heart melting slightly as Chris grasped onto her finger.

She sniffed, a few tears sliding down her cheeks "Sorry" she muttered, handing an antsy Chris back to me "Hormones."

I nodded sympathetically, I knew what she was going through. Even after I had the twins, I found myself bursting into tears at least once an hour.

"Alright Rachel, how we doing today?" Dr Morris asked, entering the room "Are the twins alright?"

I nodded "Yeah, they seem to be fine. Hey um...why are they sleeping alot? I thought they'd be awake more often"

"Well, often they rest more than you think they need to is because the birth was quite exhausting for them, and they need to grow"

I thanked him before he left.

"Rach, do you want to feed Daniel? I think it's his feeding time soon"

Sure enough, Daniel was squirming, sticking his fingers in his mouth and crying lightly.

"It's okay Dan, Finn, Sam, can you just um..."

"Shall I go too?" Mercedes asked, standing up "I'll just get somethin' from the canteen. This little one's making me crave mushroom. Probably too early but I guess I could explain."

"No, you're fine"

"Alright" she sighed sitting back down "I'd best get used to swollen feet again. When I was having Alison, my feet were so swollen I couldn't wear ANYTHING"

I chuckled wryly, undoing my pyjama top and placing my breast in Danny's gaping mouth, quick to put it in before he closed it. Lying back against the pillows, I had a small bite of the grilled cheese Finn got me earlier whilst Danny ate.

"Hey, slow down bud, you're just like your father. All eat, no taste." I smiled, laughing as he kept on guzzling"Oh, someone's hungry, huh?"

As I finished my sandwich, he was still eating. I sighed, shuffling slightly to get comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Alright, why not we stop off at Kurt's first then K-mart and then home?" I suggested, struggling to get Chris into his car seat.<p>

"Erm, sure, I guess... listen, Rachel, there's something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how to say..."

I sighed. I recognised that look in his eyes anywhere, not to mention he was awkwardly rubbing his neck, something he always did when nervous.

"Well...me, Meggie, Burt, Blaine, Rory, Joe, Puck, Sam and Artie had a bet, on what times the twins were gonna be born and Meggie sorta won"

"How much did you have to pay her?" I asked, trying my best not to be annoyed for the sake of Chris who was finally cooperating

"15 bucks each" he mumbled, staring at the floor, lightly scuffing it with his sneaker.

"Finn..." I warned, knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I also said I'd buy her a hamster?" he chuckled, wringing his hands "Please don't kill me."

I groaned softly, putting my fingers on my nose "Well, I was close when I was pushing two watermelons out of my ass and also the time you bet our honeymoon money in high school. But, I forgive you. As long as you do Chris's diaper for 2 weeks"

"But he's the worst!" he pouted, whining "He eats the most and his poop is all weird!"

"Finn, you know very well that's because they aren't allowed solids for at least another 4 months. Now, if you're really good, I'll buy you some candy." I giggled, trying to be stern. "If we stop by K-Mart I'll buy some nerds"

Finn's face lit up "Cool" he smirked "Alright Dan-Dan, let's get you ready..."

* * *

><p>We both had an idea to introduce Cooper to the twins. I would go in on my own first, let him say "hi" then Finn will come in with both carseats. Finn already went home the day before and gave him one of their blankets to sniff at.<p>

"Are you sure this'll work Rachel?" Finn asked, unlocking Danny's car seat, making his arms flail slightly. "Sorry bud." he whispered, stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I don't want him to jump up whilst I've got Chris with me"

I entered the house to find a banner that said "Congratulations!" in the living room and Cooper in his basket, happy to see us.

"Hey Cooper." I smiled, wincing slightly as I knelt down. It had been several days since I last saw him and he was obviously pleased to see me.

I scratched him behind his left ear, causing him to grunt with pleasure and a back leg to kick out.

Slowly getting up, I motioned Finn to come in.

"Now Cooper, I want you to be very good for the twins. These aren't puppies, they're not playthings or chewtoys. One day, they will be playthings but not quite yet."

"Okay, this little dude..." Finn explained, gently freeing Danny from his seat "is Daniel William Hudson. He's younger brother of Chris over there who is the eater of the two. Danny on the other hand is more of the squealer. You may not think it but Chris has been quiet. Well quiet-ish. Alright Cooper, now I don't want you to eat him alright?"

Cooper gave a bark of understanding.

Danny's eyes snapped open, and gave a cry of bewilderment, his tiny face turning red as he carried on crying. I sighed. Not even ten minutes and already we were having problems.

Danny carried on crying and to add to the noise, Cooper started howling.

I looked at Finn, feeling like I was about to cry at any moment but that would only cause more chaos.

"Alright, Cooper, OUT!" Finn shouted,pointing to the door "Go on out!"

"Finn, he's fine, I read on the internet that'll just make him jealous." I calmly said, trying to keep sane "I'm talking calmly as by doing so, Cooper will hopefully be calm"

Sure enough, moments later, he stopped howling, looking up at Finn with a sorry expression in his eyes.

Now all I had to deal with was Danny, who was wailing lustily.

"Dan, it's okay, I'm here...nothing's ever gonna hurt you...I'm here"

He gave a few sharp wails before throwing up on my chest. I gasped, trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't wear a formula stained shirt all day but I couldn't leave Finn with the twins on his own just yet. The day after they were born, Finn went to get them from the nursery only to take the wrong twins and get accused for kidnapping. It wasn't until I noticed that we even realised.

Breathing, I gagged a little as I felt the cold gloop evaporate through my shirt. Gently putting Danny in the carseat, I went upstairs, leaving him to give tiny wails every few seconds, wondering what he did to his Mom.

I sighed, reminding myself that I was a Mom now. This was going to be a regular thing and that the term 'normal' as well as my social life and life as we knew it went completely out the window the moment the doctor announced I was fully dilated.

Heading back downstairs swamped in Finn's football shirt, I heard quiet. Tiptoeing into the living room, I tried to surpress a giggle.

Finn was lying on the couch with Chris on his chest, both of them asleep. I figured Danny was asleep because all was quiet.

All was calm.

All was perfect.


End file.
